In an attempt to lower carbon emissions and make more fuel efficient vehicles, car manufactures have developed hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and vehicles that run on other types of alternative fuels, such as hydrogen or compressed natural gas (CNG).
Unfortunately, the widespread adoption of such vehicles has been hampered by the lack of fueling infrastructure. Specifically, there is a lack of fueling stations that can service hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and vehicles that run on other types of alternative fuels.
As a result owners of hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and vehicles that run on other types of alternative fuels are required to purchase their own fuel station to fuel their vehicle. In addition, because the owner only has access to their own fuel station, the furthest distance the owner may travel from the fuel station in their vehicle is limited to the fuel storage capacity of the vehicle.